Sun Meets Moon: A Love Story of Umbreon and Espeon
by Icyycle
Summary: Nightwing the Umbreon has two dreams, one that he can earn, and one that he has to find. Until one day... he meets an Espeon named Sunwing. Together, the two battle enemies, meet new friends, and discover that each other might just be the one...
1. Sun Meets Moon

Sun Meets Moon

As I gaze down the Hollow of my home, I see Pokemon roaming free and happily. I am one of the Elite Six, or I am training to be. The Elite Six is a group of Pokemon that are at their highest level, the group consists of Strike, the strong Latios that deliver powerful attacks with Dragon boosted strength. Second, The all power Mewtwo who's looks are deceiving but even though she is super nice, she can completely K-O anybody who's battling against her. Third is Rose, the small but big Pikachu, With her electric attacks, her bite is worse than her bark. Fourth, is Love, the speedy yet graceful Virizion. Her speed and sense of justice is enough to lead through the battle. The leader, strongest of all is Gusher, the Swampert. His attacks can knock out 6 Pokemon all together. The six bring harmony to this land.

The Elite Six are the A+ team. But, I'm in the A team or known as the Backup team. But enough with that, my name is Nightwing, the Umbreon. I'm leader of the Backup team, My Trainer, Lola is still working hard to make my dream come true. But, I have another dream, one where nobody can give, I have to find it on my own.

My dream… Well, when I look down from the ledge, I see Pokemon, but… They are happily together with their soul mate and some even with beautiful offspring. Strike also known as Latios is happily living with Latias and Love with Cobalion, Gusher and Rose too. But I want a soul mate too, I want a child that I can love. But one day maybe I'll find what I'm looking for. As I walk off, my powerful muscles ripple through my pelt as my muscle hangs low with my dream still bouncing all around my head. But little did I know, that my dream would come true.

"Yes! I finally get to go with the Elite Six!" I shouted.

" Heh-Heh, yeah but only this time since Rose had a 'Thing' to tend to," Gusher said.

"Guys quiet down…" Lola paused.

Everyone listened quietly. "I can't hear anything…" I whispered.

"Hear it now?" Mewtwo quietly asked.

"Uh-Oh…" Love said. "A TORNADO!"

There was no warning, the tornado rushed toward us like a bull at a Mexican Fiesta. "AAAUUUGGGHHH!" I screamed. The wind scratching endlessly at my pelt, flailing my paws aimlessly, hoping to grab someone to hold onto. But… I failed… The wind pounding, pounding until it dealt the last hit. I was completely out, my body swirling and twisting in the meandering tornado, hoping that it would finally let it's grasp loose, and I'd finally be free.

...

"Ugh…" I slowly opened my eyes, revealing a jungle. I let myself lay there, trying to remember what happened. "Mmmgh…" I tried to push myself up, using my muscular legs to help. Staggering, I struggled to keep my balance. Until, a rustling in the bushes, brought me effortlessly to my feet, keeping my belly low to the ground and unsheathing my claws. The rustling stopped, and there was a moment of silence, until something pounced out at me knocking me down with a fearsome growl. I had no choice to kick up with my hind legs and scrabble at the attacker's belly until I heard…

"OWCH! THAT HURT!" I stopped, stepping back and looking up to see a sleek light-pink figure with purple eyes standing in front of me. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!"

"I-I'm sorry… You just poun-"

"EVERYONE KNOWS YOU DON'T ATTACK A GIRL!" she shouted.

"Sorry…" I sighed.

"Well… Why're you here?..." The pink Pokemon asked as she turned to get a sip of water from a nearby pond.

"A tornado… I was with my friends… Tornado… And… I was here…" I wheezed.

"You don't sound very good. How about you take a rest?" she suggested.

"Okay…" I followed after. "So… Who are you?" I asked.

"Me? Oh, well I'm Sunwing the Espeon…" she said. _Oh so that's who she is..._ "And who're you?" She turned so close to my eyes that she stepped back.

"I'm Nightwing, the Umbreon."

"Hmm…" She paused, and I looked forward to see a den. As we went inside there was a small room. "This… This is my home…" she stated.

"It's nice," I remarked. And so we curled up to get a goodnight's sleep.

...

 _Yawn… Ahh… That was nice…_ I looked over at Sunwing, who had already gotten up. "I'm hungry…" she stated. "

Well… We could go hunt for food…" I said.

"That's a good idea!" She bounced up in excitement. We walked out into the jungle, searching for prey we could eat.

"THERE'S ONE!" I hollered. I sunk low to the ground, claws unsheathed, pushing mightily off the ground with my hind legs, my teeth were bared, my hunger driving me to catch it, until…

"OW!" I slammed into something, or someone.

Turns out someone else was diving for the same piece of prey. "Watch where you're going mate!" A Jolteon yelled. It crouched down unsheathed its claws and bounced, flicking me up in the air and slamming me into the wall. Without hesitation, I retaliated and dug my claws in deep in its face and raked them down till I could feel the warmth of blood. "YEOWCH!" He screamed and fled.

"You ok?!"

"I-I guess so.."

I limped after Sunwing, taking heavy breaths with my steps thumping on the ground. "I'm sorry… This shouldn't have happened to you…" Sunwing muttered under her breath.

"It's not your fault…" I wheezed.

"Well let's get some sleep. It might make you feel better…" Sunwing explained.

"Ok… Thanks…" I staggered to my bed and flopped down to find that I was asleep.

...

 _Yawn...Another day of good sleep…_ Once again I looked back at Sunwing's bed. "Huh?! Where is she?!" I stepped outside, relieved as I saw her perched on a ledge. I stepped up and sat by her side. "You ok?" I asked, with a concerned look on my face.

"Oh nothing…" she said, blushing.

"I can tell something's wrong." I stated.

"Umm… Well…" Before she could finish her sentence, something pounced on her from the bushes. "REVENGE!" The thing shouted.

"JOLTEON!" I shouted. He started clawing at Sunwing, who dove under him and nimbly flicked her paw across his belly. He screeched with pain before nailing a solid hit on Sunwing's face. With blood covering her eyes, Sunwing used her long tail to slap Jolteon on the face.

"You're a goner!" he threatened.

"NOO!" I yelled.

I pounced on top of Jolteon, putting all my weight on his shoulders. His legs folded under the pressure but nimbly slipped out from under me and fled. "I'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME!" I puffed to catch my breath, but realized… "SUNWING!" I rushed to her side looking down in her half-way closed eyes. "Sunwing…" I whispered with eyes full of grief.

"I'm ok… Thank you… For saving me…" she whispered.

"You can't leave! I-I really care about you!" I yelled, but quickly closing my mouth and blushed.

"I do too… I… Just need some rest…" she said. And I laid her in her bed, _Could she really be THE one? The one I will love forever?_ Then I laid down by her side, taking in the moonlight, hoping I will return home, with her.


	2. Sun Meets Moon 2

Sun Meets Moon 2

Things are… Normal… Almost… I've been taking care of Sunwing ever since the accident, and she's been getting better, but she's still a little weak, along with me. Everything was peaceful until then… "Wassup peeps?!" A menacing voice echoed through the bushes.

I sprung up. "Who's there! You'll be scared you ever crossed me!" I yowled, hoping to receive a reply.

"Scared, No. Cross you, Yes."

Before I could reply, something leaped out of the bushes. Sunwing jumped up beside me, "Is that Jolteon?" she asked.

"Yes. Stupid. Animal. I. Am. Talking. Like. This. So. You. Understand. Me." he teased.

"Oh you!" Sunwing was tormented.

"Hang on, we can't fight… We're too weak…" Just as I said that, a light surrounded us.

"W-What's happening?!" Sunwing asked.

"I don't know…"

"YYYAAARRRGGGHHH!" Me and Sunwing seemed to evolve… Wait… We couldn't… And we… MEGA EVOLVED! We screeched with power, "ROAR!" Me and Sunwing beat up Jolteon… Scratch, Toss, Bite, Repeat…

"OWCH!" He screamed and fled.

"Wow…" I stared in awe just before we went back to normal. Sunwing was still gaping; her eyes were wide as my mega body swirled still in her conscience.

Ptthhh… "Why'd you do that?" I asked Sunwing.

"What, I like making toot sounds… Don't judge me…" she said. She was lying. I knew because she glared at me in the eye and started to giggle.

"Riiight…." I sarcastically said.

"Squishy, Squishy, doopity do…" Me and Sunwing giggled, but immediately quit when we realized, it wasn't us… We ducked down, looking through the thorny bushes to see a little Mew tightly squeezing a berry. We stepped out, trying not to scare the little thing… It turned around. "Hi there! Who are you guys?" It asked. "Us? Umm… I'm Nightwing, and the pretty gal over there is Sunwing." I explained.

"Cool! I'm Hopeshine!" he exclaimed. Both of us turned our gaze to Sunwing. Hopeshine floated over to her. "Hi, your sure pretty!" He said.

"Well thank you! You're very sweet." Sunwing exchanged.

Both trotted over here next to my side when… "I have a question…" Hopeshine said.

"Yes?" Sunwing asked.

"Are you two dating? Wait, are you married? Do you have kids? Or will you have kids?" Hopeshine darted questions at us. "Uh, Umm… Well… You see…" Sunwing's whole face began to turn pink, and I don't mean her shade of pink, I mean really light pink.

"No. Maybe. I seriously don't know…" I stammered.

"Ok! By the way, Can I come with you?" he asked.

"Just let him..." Sunwing whispered.

"Sure!" I said.

"YAY!"

"I'm tired…" Hopeshine moaned.

"Don't worry… We'll find somewhere to rest…" Sunwing said. She gazed up at the sky, her purple eyes gleaming in the sunset's light. _For once Sunwing, I hope you're right…_ Throughout the whole trip all of us made light groaning noises and sometimes even stopped from exhaustion, but soon…

"Look over there!" Hopeshine shouted. Both me and Sunwing turned to look where Hopeshine was pointing.

Sunwing's serious face started to open up a huge smile and her eyes glimmered with hope. "A HOTEL!"

"What're we waiting for?! Let's go inside!" Hopeshine yelled. We all raced to the hotel.

When we got inside: "Hello sir, how may I help you?" I turned to see a Charmeleon cheerfully gazing at me.

I walked up to the counter and asked, " Hi, me and my friends were just wondering if we could stay here."

"LUCKY YOU!" he shouted. Everyone in the room, including Hopeshine, who was playing with toys and Sunwing, who was chatting with another customer looked over at me. "You win a free room with unlimited stay!"

"ALL RIGHT!" I yelled. Sunwing and Hopeshine came over to celebrate too.

A beautiful light blue figure was directed over to us. "Frostfur, please show these folks to their room please," the Charmeleon asked.

"Will do sir!" she replied, and we followed her to our room.

"This is your room, please enjoy your stay," Frostfur said.

"Thank you! I bet we will!" Sunwing exclaimed. All of us flopped in the bed, feeling the soft, cushy, heaven underneath us. But… "Wait…" Sunwing popped up. I sat up looking her in the eye, along with Hopeshine.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Didja have a bad dream?" Hopeshine asked.

"We forgot dinner…" She stared blankly in space, just imagining all the foods we could eat… We ordered dinner, but not just any dinner, we ordered the super-deluxe appetizer fill-up with dessert and sides that'll truly fill you up dinner. And you guessed it, we ate, all of it.

"Boy am I full…"

Yawn… That was a good sleep… I looked over to see both Sunwing and Hopeshine up and running. "I feel refreshed and good as new," Sunwing said, and she got up and walked over to the window. "WOW!" She gasped.

"Hmm?" Hopeshine was concerned. "What is it this time?.." I asked.

"It's a pool!" she exclaimed.

"A pool?! Can we go swimming?" Hopeshine asked excitedly.

"Sure, but first let's eat our breakfast." I stated.

"Ok!" We ate our breakfast quickly, and rushed out to the pool, then we put on some goggles and hopped in. "Whee! Hopeshine yelled. I dove underwater and felt a pelt brush against me. It was Sunwing, we swam under together and soon it turned into a tickle fight. Hopeshine heard us laughing underwater only to be caught into the tickle fight. We swam forever until sunset, then we left to go back into our hotel room.

"That pool was awesome!" Hopeshine exclaimed.

"I know right!" Sunwing shouted. I smiled at them until, "Ladies and Gentleman, The Pokebrawl tournament will begin tonight!"

"Pokebrawl Tournament?" we all asked.

"It's a Tournament that all Pokemon will be able to participate in." A figure came up behind us. It was Frostfur.

"Cool, do you think we can participate in it?" I asked.

"Of course! Would you guys like to sign up?" she asked.

"Yes!" All of us exclaimed.

"Okay, right this way…" We followed her back to the hotel and she signed us up.

"Okay, you're all set!" she said cheerfully.

"Awesome!" Hopeshine excitedly said.

"The Pokebrawl Tournament will now begin!"

"We'd better hurry!" Sunwing said. And we rushed to the stadium.

Our team's name is Destiny Squad; we even have little necklaces! Now it's time to see who's up first… "The two teams are… The Destiny Squad and the Rockbusters!" Everyone started cheering, either team had a chance… "Let the battle begin!"

"RRROOOAAARRR!"

And...

"The Destiny Squad wins!" Everyone was screaming and shouting, we won! Now for the next battle… Battles went on and on until… "The 5th battle is, the Destiny Squad vs. The Electric Razors!"

"Hey… Mates…"

"Is that who I think it is…" I asked quietly.


	3. Sun Meets Moon: Special Edition

The Storm of Darkness

"Flamesong… Listen closely… You must destroy the Destiny Squad now, Before they release the light… It will destroy our camp, our family, our home, they're evil… Go now, fulfill your destiny…"

"Yes Giratina master, I will destroy them, destroy them all…"

"Before you go… Take this… Take this serum and feed them it… Then, they'll…"

"Yes… I understand master…"

"Now go…"

"Yes master. Heh-Heh, you're going down, Destiny Squad…"

...

"I'd like to get out of this stuffy hotel for once..." Sunwing complained.

"Maybe we should go out for some fresh air. What do you think Hopeshine?" I asked.

"Sure let's go!" Hopeshine shouted. So we went outside to gaze upon the nightfall. My rings started to glow; it was a tingly feeling as footsteps approached. All three of us popped up and spun around, ready to attack, and that's when we heard:

"Pipe down you three. It's just me." The voice stated, then out of the bushes walked out a red-orange figure with a yellow tuft of fur on it's head and a big fluffy yellow tail. "I'm Flamesong, the Flareon. I was just out in the woods when I heard some Pokemon talking, and decided to come here to see what's up," she said.

"Well when you put it that way… I'm Nightwing the Umbreon, next to me is Hopeshine the Mew and over here is Sunwing the Espeon."

"Cool! By the way, do you know where the Poketell is? I was searching around for it but never found it…" Flamesong said sadly.

"We're staying there you could follow us back." Sunwing politely said.

"Why thank you!" she exclaimed. Hopeshine didn't say a word, but he just kept glaring at her with an untrusting face. "Before we go, I have a picnic. You guys could share it with me." she offered.

"Why thanks!" Sunwing said. I hesitated for a moment, before nodding my head. Hopeshine flicked his head away before making a menacing growl.

"Well let's eat!" Flamesong shouted, and so we ate.

~Sunwing's POV~

 _Flamesong's a nice gal, I bet we'll be best friends!_ "So are you gonna stay in the hotel?" I asked.

Flamesong threw a confused grin and paused a moment before answering, "Yup! I guess we'll be roommates!" Flamesong cheerfully exclaimed, but immediately made a sinister chuckle and strutted behind.

"Heh… Heh-Heh… I see you… Look… Here…" Nightwing faintly said. It creeped me out, he wasn't weird like this…

"Are you okay Nightwing?.." Hopeshine asked. It was clear he was concerned, something weird's definitely going on here… I have to find out!

 _Phew… All this walking is making me dizzy…_ Sunwing complained in her head, her footsteps turned from walking high to dragging across the ground.

"Hey Nightwing… Follow me…" Flamesong taunted.

Nightwing turned in wide eyes, mouth gaping and drops of saliva falling like rain to the ground below, "Y-Yes ma'am …" And they both raced off.

Me and Hopeshine glared at each other only for an instant before racing off to catch them, "I knew something was up!" Hopeshine shouted through narrowed eyes. I looked at him, one eye raised and then faced forward to run the trail.

"MWAHAHAHA!"

Me and Hopeshine paused, both of us with wide eyes of terror when we saw Nightwing, not just normal Nightwing… BIG Nightwing. "I-It's now time f-for you to f-f-f-f-..." he stuttered, What was he saying? Right after that he boomed, "FALLLLLL!" His mighty roar echoed throughout the world.

"Uh-oh… This isn't good…"

To be continued...


	4. Sun Meets Moon 3

Sun Meets Moon #3

"I can't wait to battle the Electric Razors!" Sunwing exclaimed.

"Yeah, I wonder who's in it!" I shouted, looking over at Hopeshine to see his thoughts on the matter.

"Yeah… Who…" His eyes were narrowed, as if he were waiting for something to attack us. I raised my eyebrows and tilted my head to see what was wrong. "I-I mean WHOO-HOO!" he suddenly exclaimed.

I didn't believe him, but I joined in anyways. "Guys… Can we go in the pool again? It's getting pretty dark out and I don't wanna miss this chance…"

Sunwing frowned. "Of course! And after that let's eat a big dinner to battle the Electric Razors!"

"YAY!"

 _Yawn… A new day…_ I looked over at Sunwing's bed; she was still snoozing from the pool party yesterday. I let her doze for five more minutes before waking her up, "Sunwing... Time for breakfast…"

I gently nudged her, until her eyes opened; they were cloudy purple with a white gleam. "Ugh… Morning yet?..." she asked drowsily.

"Yes, are you hungry?" I asked politely.

"Yeah… Is Hopeshine up?" I looked around to see his little figure squirming under the sheets, then his small hands popped out to grab my tail and hug it tightly.

"I don't think so…" I replied, letting my tail rest in his arms for a while before gently tugging it out to order breakfast. "I love my life, and I'll fight with everything to beat the Electric Razors!"

...

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, time for the next battle… The Destiny Squad Vs. The Electric Razors! BATTLE BEGIN!"

...

"The winner is… THE DESTINY SQUAD!" the announcer shouted.

Sunwing and I, along with Hopeshine, cheered and screamed in delight. "No. Never. _**I**_ will be the winner, _**I**_ will serve the boss, _**I**_ will do my duty, **I WILL KILL YOU**. _**THEN I WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD!**_ " Jolteon "the magnificent" shouted, mad with rage.

"Well, _**I**_ will stop you," I replied, constantly mocking him by using the word " _ **I**_ " over and over.

"Death to Jolteon!" the audience shouted.

"Well you can watch him _**DIE**_ ," he said menacingly, clenching his paws to show the pain that I'll feel, then he pounced, ready to try to kill me.

Jolteon knocked me over, pinning me down with his sharp needles, striking his paws into my face over and over with heavy blows. I yowled with pain, then retaliated by kicking up my right leg and throwing Jolteon into the air, watching as he spun around and around like a tornado.

"Woo-hoo!" the audience yelled. Then they saw fresh red blood, dripping down from Jolteon's side. "AHHHH! The horror! I'll be having nightmares for the rest of my life!" somebody screamed.

"Oh, calm down. It's just a drop of _**blood**_ ," Jolteon snarled, glaring at the Pokemon. He jumped up, slammed his left leg at me, and crashed me into a huge boulder, his jagged spikes pushing its way into my fur, causing it to bleed.

Jolteon bit into my neck, his fierce teeth slicing at my flesh, trying to get through. Sunwing gasped with fear, with Hopeshine right next to her, covering his eyes and trembling. Babies were crying in the audience and mothers were putting their paws over their kids' eyes so they wouldn't see the horrifying thing happening in front of their very eyes.

Sunwing shrieked and dove at me, landing on Jolteon's head. She clawed at his eyes. He jumped back with a gasp of pain. The audience went silent, gazing on as Jolteon stumbled backwards, his breath coming in short, quick gasps as the blood gave way to a long, jagged scar, right in the middle of his eye.

"AHHHHH!" The crowd erupted into chaos. It was a stampede trying to run down from the stands, and then...

Jolteon screeched in pain. It was a horrifying sound, splitting the freezing cold air. Heads turned toward him, muttering, "Is this guy crazy?" J

olteon hissed under his breath, gritting his teeth to stop from showing the pain he was feeling, "I'll kill you…

" And that's when he fled. Sunwing dove next to my side, "Nightwing?! I love you! PLEASE!" she yowled.

"I'm okay. I was just playing dead," I said, feeling faint.

"Yay... " A little voice called from the stands, I looked over. A tiny kid was still there, but then I heard, "MY BABY!" The mom picked him up. I returned my gaze to Sunwing, who was closing her eyes tightly. She opened them again, seeming to come up with what to do. I tilted my head at her.

"LEMME GO GET YOU SOME BANDAGES, YOU IDIOT!" Sunwing yelled, disappearing.

A few moments later...

"HIIII! YOU FAMOUSSSS!" a baby Pikachu said, tapping me on the shoulder. I felt even fainter. She took out a mustache attached to a pacifier and stuck it in her mouth. "I MUSSTACCCHE YOUUUUU AaA QUESTIONS. CAN I HAVE YOU AUTOGRAPH? PEAS?! WAIT, NO I HATE PEAS. MY MOOMY MAKE ME EA MY PEAS ALLLLL TIME! EYTAGRAPH PLE!"

I fell unconscious and collapsed on the floor, The last thing I heard before I passed out was a baby screaming in my ear, "ARE YOU SEEK? YOU WANT ME TWO GO GET MAH MOOMY? CUZ I WHEEL!"

Suddenly, cold water spilled all over my face. I woke up, lashing out with my front claws. "AHHHH! MONSTER! I'll destroy you!" I screamed, enraged of the cold sting on my face.

The Pikachu didn't seem to hear me. Instead she shouted, "I SCQUEEM, YOU SCQUEEM. WE ALL SCQUEEM FOR RICEQUEEN!" The baby danced around the room in a scarf she had found. "DO YOU HAVE SOME ICESQUEEM? CUZ IMA HUNGRY FOH I SQUEEM. NE MIN I GI U SCRIF AS PWESENT!" She handed me the "Scrif"

"T-Thanks…Uhh…"

Right after, a voice yelled, frantic, "Goldenpool! Where are you?"

"Here Moomy, here!" The baby yipped, racing out of the room. She ran into a big, fierce-looking Pikachu.

"Oh, I guess you're mom's looking for you," the Umbreon stated.

"HEY! TRADIOR! YOU NOT MAH MOOMMY!" The baby screamed, and raced down the hallway, yelling, "YOU NOT MAH MOOMY!"

...

"Are you getting any better?" Sunwing asked anxiously as another bout of coughs racked my body. She poured a spoonful of liquid medicine and handed it to me. I gulped it down, its bitter taste leaving a sour tang in my mouth. A while later, I started to lose consciousness again, and my eyes dulled as blackness covered my vision, like a small flame flickering out for the last time.

...

"Wh-what? Where am I?" I glanced around, to see two Pokemon I didn't know. One was an Espeon that looked so much like Sunwing chills came up my spine. The other was an Umbreon, strong and broad-shouldered. I shivered as I saw the muscles rippling beneath his sleek, neat dark coat. Except for the large, muscular body of the Umbreon, he looked just like me.

"Who… are you?" I rasped, tilting my head. I shivered as the two Pokemon nuzzled each other affectionately, and I couldn't help wondering if that were Sunwing and I. But… it couldn't be. I gaped as a baby Umbreon-Espeon hybrid was nudged forward by the sleek pink figure, and as the muscular black Pokemon whispered comforting words to her. The hybrid nodded, then walked confidently toward a trainer, who looked oddly familiar. I squinted at her, racking my brain. Was it… Lola? The baby hybrid bounced excitedly on the lush green grass, her tiny paws touching briefly to the ground. Her face was bright and she was smiling happily, waiting for her trainer to teach her something. I watched intently as she leaped at a type of prey farther from where I was at. I started forward, but then something blocked my way, and a well-muscled Jolteon headed toward me, his violet-colored eyes different… somehow. There was a long blood-red scar on his eye, marking the place Sunwing had scratched it...

The yellow figure who looked familiar bounced at the hybrid, the little squirt screaming in… Delight?.. But it wasn't what it thought was happening; the Umbreon went into battle; he scratched and bit with the Jolteon, him retaliating by raking his claws at his eyes, perhaps to give the same scar he had received from Sunwing. Soon, the mother slid under the Jolteon's belly, causing him to flinch and turn. The Umbreon swiped at the Jolteon's chest, and he collapsed to the ground, twitching. then, silence… "Wait… WHAT?!"


End file.
